The Passage of Time
by narutodippy
Summary: In a moment, your life can change. the fog settles in and you can't escape anymore. Wally never wants to wake up. Wally/Dick Suicide


**The Passage of Time**

Hi all! I know! I'm not dead! Here's a new story for you.

**Warning: **Character death

Disclaimer: They really _really_ don't want me to own it.

"Robin!"

He was running as fast as he could but the world felt like it wasn't moving beneath his feet. He watched the mechanics of the gun tick by, each click loud and individually defined. He saw the barrel of the weapon shift into place. The trigger descended in a slow smooth motion. The shot sounded like thunder in his ears. His hand went out in vein. The fire of the explosion reflected off his eyes as the scene played out before him. He watched the bullet leave the gun and travel as if it were drifting in the air in a calm breeze. He saw the emotions flicker across Robin's face, each as vivid as the last. He saw the bullet meet flesh and the terrible change in caused. He watched as Robin's body recoiled from the impact before the bullet was gone. He saw Robin's face warp into one of pain, then shock, then finally, fear. He saw the bullet leave from Robin's back, trailing a long thing stream of blood as a tail.

Then everything was real again. His hand were around Robin's body and his feet moving fast enough to loose traction. He heard the second and the third gun shot, but he was far beyond the range of them. He was far beyond anything rational. He stopped when the smell of gunpowder was only a distant memory.

There was so much blood. So much so quickly. His heart was drowning out sound, his eyes blurring out with the threat of tears. His hands were blindly feeling along the wound, trying to remember what he had been taught to do. Each moment ticked by faster than the last as he tried to do something, anything to ebb the bleeding, to save his friends life.

Then everything was quite. The wheezing of painful breaths silenced. Wide panicked eyes lost their focus and drifted wayward. The hand that had been gripping his chest had went limp and fell to the floor. The mouth the had been forming words went limp.

Nothing was left to race to save.

There was the dull echo of foot steps and voices. He heard them distantly in a world he was no longer a part of. He felt a hand on his shoulder and something was asked of him. He didn't seem to notice, didn't seem to care. Things began to pass in haunting after images. He could see himself walking away, could see Robin's limp body in his arms. Nothing but blurs of what had happened, only memories from the present. He couldn't remember if he was crying.

Things became more distant and disjointed.

The ship, the mountain, and a man in all black with his head bowed low.

A funeral.

Then suddenly he was back in the world. He was sitting on his bed in a home he could barely recognize. How long had it been? How long had he been gone for? Green eyes looked around in a daze.

Things seemed familiar, but he couldn't really place them. He stood from the bed he had become so familiar with and wandered out of his room. A silver plated hall was there to great him. He moved to the left.

There was a kitchen laid out before him with a group set in it. Faces he vaguely recognized. One was green, the next had gills. Another sat with a large wolf and the final stood in the corner with his blonde hair out.

He looked at them as hard as he could, but he couldn't remember their names or why he knew them. Or maybe he didn't care.

He wandered to on of the drawers before he opened it carelessly. He absently moved things around, looking for something.

"Wally?" He heard to his side. He glanced up, seeing the green faced girl again. Her wide innocent eyes reminded him of someone he missed so dearly. Someone he cared about more than he could ever say.

He turned away from such memories and took hold of what he wanted. It was small and simple. He didn't need anything bigger.

He drew back from the drawer before shutting it on habit. When he turned, the green faced girl gave him the oddest of looks. He didn't mind it much. He gave a smile to reassure her everything was as it should be.

He set the blade to his throat with the calmest of looks, the lead that had sunk his mind for months seeming to finally melt away. The fog was lifting as he remembered who they were. He remembered their names and the friendships he had built.

He remembered the last six months of his life. He remembered how he had seemed just fine. How he had looked normal to anyone. He remembered everyone moving on eventually and how he was still lost in his miserable hell. He Remembered them when they stood at Robin's funeral. He saw them cry, but somehow, he couldn't bring himself to tears. He remembered how empty he felt.

He remembered when Batman had first seen Robin's body laid out like that. He remembered how quite it had been and how simple things had gone. It seemed so organized and easy. The passing of a friend had been so simple for them.

He remembered hovering over Robin, screaming for him to stay with him, begging with all he had for some god out there to help them. He remembered Robin's hand set on his chest, holding as tight as he could as he bleed to death. He remembered those gentle little words he didn't want to hear in such a place.

He remembered the I love you.

Then he was back again where he didn't want to be ever again. Miss M was looking at him in horror. He heard her scream before he crumbled to the floor, his hand instinctively over the gaping wound in his throat.

The others were around, frantic to help. It didn't matter though. They were drifting into the fog again, into that gray he had come to enjoy. He felt his lungs struggling and his heart giving weaker beats.

He was slipping into a different kind of absence of conscience. He was drifting away from the voices calling his name. His mind was sinking into the darkness. Into a darkness he did not recognize, but welcomed just the same.

Because somewhere in the darkness, there was Robin.

-End-

Review please.


End file.
